


Guns, knifes, and yellow flowers

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting friendship blossoms when chara meets the not so innocent Feliciano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chara decided she wanted to go on a murder spree, and what bettet place then a comicon with lots of people in costumes? She told Frisk she wanted to go to buy some cool stuff. Frisk being the sweet person she is agreed on the condition that they went together.

Once there Chara started her plan...She got lost from Frisk, by going into a big crowd, she worked on being stealthy so no one would know who was killing everyone.

As this went on all the way on the otherside of the building, Feliciano was buying a plush version of his best friend Ludwig, he liked buying stuff of his own show and had been looking everywhere for a plushy of anyone but Aurthur, Alfred, and Ivan seeing as he alreay had them. "These sure are popular! This was the last one.~" he said happily.

Chara soon made it to his side of the building, her lv went from 1 to 20, so she had killed maybe a little over half the place. She moved over to the italian who was happily eating some nachos he had bought, Chara grinned evily as he was unaware of the danger just feet awat from him. She knocked the food out of his hands and pointed her knife at him "Greetings I am Chara." she said calmy staring him down. "Ah! Please don't kill me! I'm to young to die!" he said panicking, Chara took a step closer, she didn't bother to check his lv or stats. "Please don't hurt me... Ludwig where are you?!" Feliciano cryed out but remembered he came to this alone. She swiped at him, but he dodged it "Please don't do this..." he said crying, she swiped at him again and again he dodged, he quickly realized that his incompetent act wasn't going to work this time... So he pulled out a gun he stole from his brothet anf pointed it at Chara "Back off or I'll shoot you in the head." he said dead serious, and she was standing so close it would be hard to dodge a bullet. She finally decided maybe she should check his stats. "Feliciano Vargas: 13 attack 55 defence. A person who never fights back, unless crying won't save him." the stats bar said. She lookef closer and realized his lv was 19. "Where didnt you get such high lv?" she asked curious, "Huh? Oh i used to fight alot when i was younger." he said shrugging.

Feliciano kept Chara back for maybe 5 minutes before Frisk found them. "Chara! You lied to me!" Frisk said clearly upset at her 'friend'. "Yes but you expected that. Anyways don't worry my new friend here stopped me." Chara said jestering to the italian who still had her at gun point. "Your what?" both Frisk and Feliciano asked. "Yep you are now my friend. I mean Flowey is useless and annoying, and you have a tactic on how to not fight or catch someone off guard." Chara said before taking Frisk's phone and giving Feliciano their number. "Meet me at the park at 8:15 tomorrow. If you are not there I will find you." she said before Frisk took them home.


	2. Paint ball gone wrong or right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so a chara from comicon gave me some ideas so let's see how this goes...

The next day, Feliciano went to the park early not even sure if Chara meant am or pm. But when she showed up he knew she meant am. "Greetings. We are going to play paint ball." she informed him calmly. "But i don't like being sho-" he started before she interrupted "I think you misunderstood me... I said we ARE going to play paint ball. YOU have no control here friend." she said coldly. "A-alright..." Feliciano said wanting to cry.

Chara picked red paint balls because it looks like blood, and Feliciano picked lime green. Chars told Feli that they are a team and he had to shoot the other team. He understood anf followed her orders easily, though he did miss alot because he was scared to hurt the others.

Things seemed fine tell people started picking on them, Chara probably would have stabed them if Frisk hadn't taken her knife for what she did at comicon. Feli didn't seem to mind tell one of them said something that made him snap.... He pointed what looked like a hand-held paint ball gun at them when a bang went off Chara realized it wasn't plastic... Well it was... But it was a real gun. The person that made Feli angry fell to the ground.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU SHOT HIM FROM TEN MILES AWAY!" Chara cheered impressed by her new friend. "Erm... I-i didn't mean to... I just... I..." Feli looked shocked at himself, Chara started to pull him away. "We should go someonrd gonna call the cops soon." she said calmly as if this was normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short... I wasnt sure what to put...

**Author's Note:**

> So i came up with this at comicon and wrote it on my phone. Can you guys give me scenerios? I just think it would be funny if Chara and italy became friends...


End file.
